Divine Intervention
by Epershand
Summary: Her tragic past has made her distant, bitter, and cold. She trusts no one. But, then she meets him. They are instant enemies. Or are they? Could he be the one to change her? Can he help her pick up the pieces of her shattered life? UNFINISHED
1. Author's Note - Must Read To Understand ...

YOU HAVE TO READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE FOLLOWING FIC!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, peoples here goes. I had originally started Even Angels Fall to be about Summer Adkins and Tom Riddle, but I barely got any reviews on it so I will not be continuing. You can go read what I have up of it, if you want, but you don't have too.  
  
So let me just give you the basic run down of it. Summer and Tom got married and had one child (Eiez). Tom, knowing what he would become, warned Summer and then left to keep from hurting her. So Eiez grew up only knowing her mother, and Summer didn't have the heart to tell Eiez that her father was a dark wizard. Everything seems to be going fine in Eiez's life until something tragic happens... which you will read about if you go on.   
  
In my timeline, Summer and Tom went to school in the late 50's, so this is the late 60's. Since it is the late 60's Eiez will be going to school with the Marauders. Just to let you all know. Please read on!  
  
  
This is my disclaimer for the entire story: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter Characters and Co. BUT I own Eiez and co.   
  
Eiez and Co. Include the following characters: Eiez, Feathin, Chevious, Xia, and Devea. 


	2. Prologue

A/N - If you are reading this then that means that you have read my longer note in the beginning. If you are reading this and you haven't the slightest clue what I'm talking about, then you need to read my note.  
  
  
  
*~*Divine Intervention - Year 1*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was a very dark night. Unusually dark for this part of England. Not a star twinkled in the sky. It was quite close to midnight when a small girl with flaming red, curly hair awoke to the sounds of struggle. She quietly tip-toed out of her room.  
  
"Mama?" She called into the darkness.   
  
There was the sound of glass shattering off in the distance. Then whispered words that sent chills down her spine, and a flash of green light.  
  
"Mama?" The girl called again.   
  
No answer came to deny her fears. She walked into her kitchen. There was a broken vase on the floor. The girl clutched her favorite stuffed animal closer to her. She quietly crept into the dining room of her small house.  
  
"Mama... are you in here?" The girl asked.   
  
She walked around the table and stopped abruptly. Her mother, Summer Adkins, lay on the floor not moving. The child rushed over to her.  
  
"MAMA!" She shook her, "Mama! Get up!" She said frantically, but her mother didn't move.  
  
The girl put her fingers up to her mothers neck, no pulse was felt there. She desperately grasped her mothers wrist. No pulse there either. The girl let out a sob and backed away. Then, suddenly, she backed into something. The girl whirled around. Her eyes widened in horror. In front of her stood at least five men wearing long, black cloaks. She just stood there, terrified. One of the men reached into the folds of his robe and began to pull out a wand.  
  
'NO! This can't be happening! But... but it is. They're going to kill me.' She thought frantically. There was another flash of blinding green light. 'Am I dead?' She thought, 'Funny, I don't feel any different.'  
  
She squinted open one eye, and then the other. Before here she saw all of the men lying on the floor, unmoving. All except one. But this one hadn't been there before, and he was wearing an emerald-green cloak. His wand was still brandished and a small curl of green smoke was curling off the end. Seeing the obvious fear on the girls face, the man quickly put his wand away.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Came a raspy voice.  
  
The voice struck a bell in the girls memory.  
  
"Do I... do I know you?" The girl asked.  
  
"I am all in your past, Eiez. Now, to get rid of this filth." He snapped his fingers and suddenly, every single man lying on her floor disappeared.  
  
Eiez spun around to make sure they were all gone. They were. The man began to turn around to leave.  
  
"WAIT!" Eiez called. She latched onto the hem of his cloak.  
  
"What?" The man asked.  
  
"Can you save her?" Eiez asked frantically while pointing to her mother.  
  
A thousand emotions passed over the man's almost hidden eyes. "If only I could." He said sadly. "But the curse that was used to kill her has no remedy." The man sounded as though his heart had just been ripped out and shattered into a million pieces. Which was exactly how Eiez felt at the moment.  
  
"You saved me..." Eiez said slowly, "why?"  
  
"For many reasons that you are too young to know." The stranger said, "They might be back, in that case, take this." He handed her a small box.  
  
Eiez looked at it. When she looked up to thank the stranger, he was gone. She spun around. He really was gone.  
  
"I will always be around when you need me," she heard the voice of the stranger whisper, and Eiez didn't know why but she felt as though she would be seeing the stranger again. 


	3. The Journey Begins...

Authors note - Eiez meets Sirius and Co. in this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer - It's in the beginning note.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Journey Begins  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
So the predicament you have read had put Eiez in quite a bad spot. Her mother was dead and she hadn't the slightest clue who her father was. Because of this she was shipped off to live with a foster family. Eiez became very bitter and spiteful about her mothers death. Her mother was the only family she had ever known, and now she was gone. Eiez felt as though the world had turned its back on her, when she was actually the one who had turned her back on the world. She thought everyone owed her something to make up for what had been taken away from her.  
  
Eiez didn't stay long with one family because of her attitude, and disobedient behavior. In one year she went through seven foster homes. Eventually she landed herself a spot in the Municipal Orphanage for Witches and Wizards. She had just turned ten when she arrived there.  
  
So now, a year and a half later on a very nice July day, Eiez was sleeping in her very small room on the sixth floor. She had no friends because she thought she didn't want any. When in all actuality, she didn't have friends because she was afraid to get close to anyone for hear of losing them again.   
  
Eiez awoke to the small sound of tapping coming from the window above her trunk. She dragged herself out of bed and over to the window. She fought with it for a moment before it opened and a large rust-brown owl swooped in. It dropped something on her bed, and then flew back out the window. Eiez left her window open for some fresh air, and then walked over to her bed.  
  
"Now who could I be getting mail from?" She asked herself.  
  
She picked up the heavy parchment envelope. Scrawled across it in loopy, emerald green letters, were the following;  
  
Ms. Eiez W. Adkins  
Municipal Children's Orphanage  
Top floor, Corner room on the far left  
  
She turned it over and immediately recognized the wax seal on the back.  
  
"I've got my letter!!!" Eiez exclaimed. She picked up her favorite stuffed animal, named Kitty, and hugged it. "I'm in!!!"  
  
She ripped open the envelope and read the letter. At the bottom it said,  
  
We await your owl no later than July 31st.  
  
Eiez's head snapped up to look at her calendar, July 23rd. She carefully put down her letter and ran to be the first one to the shower. Fifteen minutes later, she raced back into her room. She began to dress quickly. She pulled her long curly hair up into a bun, and then made her bed as fast as she could. She was about to leave her room when another owl swooped into her room. This owl was almost black and was carrying a white envelope. It sat the envelope down on her trunk. Then flew out the window.   
  
"Now who on Earth could this one be from?" Eiez turned the envelope over and saw a large G engraved in wax. She raised her eyebrow, "Why am I getting something from Gringotts?"  
  
She tore open the thick paper. Inside was a letter with very lopsided handwriting on it. It said;  
  
  
  
Ms. E. Adkins,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that because of your mothers recent passing, you have inherited everything in your mothers will. Please bring this letter with you to Gringotts the next time you visit, and we will present you with the key to your vault.  
  
Sincerely,  
Head of Gringotts Bank  
  
  
  
Eiez quickly rushed downstairs to the lobby of the orphanage. "Excuse me?" Eiez asked politely. Although she was quite rude to most people, she knew better than to disrespect her elders. Unless, of course, they deserved it.   
  
"Yes?" The lady behind the counter asked.   
  
"I just got my Hogwarts letter, and it says I need to owl them back... but I don't have an owl." Eiez said.  
  
"Well I'll send it off for you." The lady replied politely. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. "Name?"  
  
"Eiez W. Adkins," Eiez replied.   
  
The lady scribbled something down on the parchment, "It's on its way."  
  
"Thanks." Eiez raced back up the six flights of stairs to her room.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
Three weeks later Eiez had packed up what little belongings she had, and hopped a bus to London. Once there, she found the Leaky Cauldron. The light was dimmed in there, with lots of candles everywhere. Eiez walked up to the counter.  
  
"Excuse me?" She called.  
  
A man with almost no teeth appeared, "yes?"  
  
"Are you Tom?" Eiez asked.  
  
The man smiled his toothless smile, "Yes, may I help you?"  
  
"I'm Eiez Adkins, I believe I have a room reserved."  
  
Tom pulled out a list from under the counter. "Ah yes, Miss Adkins. Room 79 on the third floor." Tom said handing her a small brass key.  
  
"How much will it cost?" Eiez asked.  
  
"No need to worry about that, its already been pain for by the Municipal Children's Orphanage." Tom said brightly.  
  
Eiez's eyes darkened, "Oh. OK then."  
  
"Would you like me to have someone get your trunk?" Tom asked.  
  
"No thanks, I can handle it myself." She said briskly. Eiez turned on her heel, and walked up the stairs with her trunk.  
  
'There goes an independent character,' Tom thought as he server up some drinks to customers.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
Eiez dragged her trunk up the three flights of stairs to room 79. She unlocked the door and pushed her trunk in. She slammed the door shut.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM!" She shouted. "They don't think I could have paid for myself!" She continued to rant. "I am not some charity case! And I don't need anyone!"  
  
"But everyone needs someone, dear." The mirror said.  
  
"SHUT UP! I don't need anyone, and I don't need your opinion on whether I need anyone or not." Eiez yelled.  
  
"Well," said the mirror huffily. "I can see when I'm not wanted."  
  
"Good. Because you're not." Eiez spat back.   
  
After that, the mirror was silent. Eiez didn't bother to unpack. She was only going to be there for two more days.  
  
'Lets see now,' she thought. 'Tomorrow I'll go to Gringotts and then I'll get my school supplies. After I'm done I'll drop my packages off here and enjoy Diagon Alley.'  
  
Eiez looked at her smuggle watch, 10:40. 'Best be gettin to sleep now,' she thought. She pulled a pair of light blue pajama bottoms with white cats on them, and a white shirt out of her trunk. Eiez changed and then hopped into bed.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
The next morning at approximately 8:30, Eiez woke up. She dragged her tired self out of bed and into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, Eiez emerged from the shower. She pulled on a pair of faded flares, a purple shirt, and put her long, curly, red hair up into a ponytail. She rummaged through her trunk and pulled out a black purse, her Gringotts letter, and her Hogwarts supply list. She shoved them into her purse, pulled on her tennis shoes. Around her neck hung a silver chain. On that silver chain was a glass pendant in the shape of a teardrop. Inside it purple and silver mist swirled around. This was the gift from the stranger. Eiez wasn't quite sure of its purpose, but she never took it off.  
  
It was still fairly warm outside so she didn't bother to take her cloak. It wasn't actually her cloak, but her mothers. She headed down the stairs into the pub. Not too many people were in there yet.  
  
"Good morning!" A voice greeted.  
  
"Hullo Tom." Eiez replied.  
  
"Would you care for a quick breakfast?"  
  
"No thanks, got lots to do today." Eiez said as she walked out the door.  
  
She stepped out into the back space behind The Leaky Cauldron and tapped on the bricks. They shifted around until finally revealing an opening. Eiez walked through them. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Wow..." was all she could say.   
  
Though she had heard tons about Diagon Alley, she had never really been there. What she saw amazed her. Shops and shops lined the streets filled with all the oddities she could ever imagine and more. But the people were even odder. There were hags, gnomes, some fairies, and even a few goblins running about. She traveled down the street a bit, just taking in her surroundings, when she remembered her reason for herself being in Diagon Alley. She looked around for a few more moments and then strolled off to Gringotts.  
  
About 100 meters at the end of the street, Eiez saw a very crooked building. She looked at it skeptically and then walked in. Not much light escaped through the old and dusty windows. There were two long rows of very ugly goblins. At the end of these two rows sat a large desk. Eiez had to stand on her tip-toes to see over it.  
  
"Excuse me?" Eiez asked timidly. For these goblins quite scared the living daylights out of her.  
  
An ugly head with a large nose appeared over the desk.  
  
"Umm... I'm Eiez Adkins. I was sent a letter stating that I had inherited a few things from my mom," she stopped there, pulled out a letter, and handed it to the goblin.   
  
He read it over carefully, then disappeared underneath the desk. A few moments later he reappeared with a large brass key. "Vault 269," he said gruffly. "Mortimer will take you there."  
  
Another goblin appeared instantly and lead her to a cart. He ushered her in and the cart zoomed off at an alarming speed. It went deeper and deeper down until it came to a fast stop. Eiez stood up dizzily and walked up to vault 269. She slipped her key in the lock and turned it slowly. The door made a very loud creaking sound as it opened. Eiez's eyes practically fell out of their sockets. The vault was filled, wall to wall, with gold galleons. Where there weren't any piles of galleons, piles of sickles and knuts could be found.  
  
'How...' She thought, 'But mom didn't work...' Eiez filled her purse with as many sickles, knuts, and galleons as it would carry.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
Once outside Gringotts, Eiez stopped to pull out her supply list.  
  
"I need my books," she said outloud to herself.  
  
Eiez wandered down the street until she reached Flourish and Blotts. She walked in. An hour later Eiez walked out of Flourish and Blotts. She had gotten all of her school books and quills. She had also bought some reading books, three parchment notebooks, and two fancy quills that wrote in any color you wanted them too.   
  
Eiez's next stop was Madame Malkins for her school robes. She walked through the door.  
  
"Good afternoon!" A cheery voice greeted.  
  
Eiez looked around and saw a stout, smiling witch with blonde hair.  
  
"Right over here, dearie." The witch said while pulling Eiez toward a room in the back. "Stand here," she commanded.  
  
Eiez sat down her packages, and stood on the stool. The witch held up a measuring tape. Which magically began measuring Eiez all over. The process took several moments.  
  
"All right now. Your robes will be done in just a few moments. How many sets would you like?" She asked.  
  
Eiez thought about it for a second, "Five."  
  
"All right." The witch said as she left.  
  
Not much longer the witch returned with a large bag. "Just go out to the front and Madame Malkins will ring you up."  
  
Eiez wandered out of the back room. There was a long line of girls and boys alike waiting to get fitted. 'Looks like I got here just in time,' Eiez thought to herself.   
  
She walked by them all to the counter, but one person caught her eye. It was a girl with short brown hair, and green eyes with a purple ring around them. She was probably about the same height as Eiez. There was nothing unordinary about her. Except the look she was giving Eiez. Eiez felt a sharp pain in her head.   
  
"Straaaaange people...' Eiez thought to herself.   
  
As she turned away she could have sworn she heard a voice in her head say, "You have no idea!" Eiez whirled back around, the girl was smirking. Eiez paid and then left.  
  
Over the next hour, Eiez had gathered all of her school supplies except for one, her wand. As she strolled along peacefully, she failed to see the person running at top speed in her direction. Before she knew it, she was lying flat on her back in the middle of Diagon Alley. With all her stuff strewn about.   
  
Eiez just laid there for a second, dazed. Then the temper kicked in. In one swift movement Eiez had sprung to her feet to face the boy who had knocked her over. He was a good head taller than Eiez with shoulder length midnight black hair, and piercing cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"I'm really sor--" The boy began.  
  
"Yea well you should be!" Eiez cut him off. "I was walking ya know!"  
  
The boy looked around, confused. "Are you talking to... me?"  
  
"Well I don't see any other ugly people on this side of Diagon Alley!" Eiez said angrily.  
  
"You're one to talk! Have you looked in a mirror lately?" The boy spat back.  
  
"Well, see, I would have, but every mirror I come across has been broken by you already." Eiez replied back without missing a beat.  
  
The boys mouth opened and closed while he sputtered incoherently. Eiez just smirked in amusement. Then she bent down and began to pick up her packages. She had just turned around to walk away when she heard a voice call out;  
  
"SIRIUS!"   
  
Eiez turned around and glanced at the boy who had knocked her over.  
  
"WHAT?!" He yelled back, annoyed.  
  
"What is taking you so long?" A boy with messy brownish-black hair, light brown eyes, and bottle cap glasses asked.  
  
"SHE is taking me so long, James!" Sirius said loudly. "I ran into her and was about to apologize when she insulted me!"  
  
Eiez whirled around, her chocolate brown eyes flashing in anger. "Well MAYBE if you had been watching where you were going then I wouldn't have insulted you. Oh, but then again you don't use your brain so I should understand. Maybe you should be the one wearing the glasses." With that Eiez turned on her heel leaving a very pissed off Sirius and a stunned James.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
After that little scene, Eiez almost forgot about her wand. A small chime rang out as she walked through the door of Olivanders wand shop. She sat down her purchases on a table near the door. No one was in sight.   
  
"Maybe they're closed..." Eiez said to herself. "Hello?"  
  
She heard a crash coming from a back room. A tall man with a wrinkly face, and hair that was whiter than snow entered the room.  
  
"Ah, Miss Adkins," the man said mysteriously.  
  
"Uh yea... that's me..." Eiez said a little freaked out.  
  
"I'm Mr. Olivander," he said, extending his hand.   
  
Eiez shook it reluctantly, "how did you know my name?"  
  
"Well it isn't too hard to tell, you look just like your mother. You have her eyes." Eiez smiled at what he said. "But you have her your fathers smile."  
  
"You knew my father?!" Eiez asked excitedly. "Who was he?"  
  
Mr. Olivander suddenly looked shocked, "you mean you don't know?"  
  
Eiez shook her head frantically.   
  
Mr. Olivander looked thoughtful, "It is not my place to tell you. I believe you will find out when the time is right. Now, lets see to it that you get your wand." He disappeared away into the room he had come from.   
  
A few seconds later he reappeared, holding a box. He pulled the wand out of the box, and handed it to Eiez. As Eiez began to wave it around, plants sprouted out of the ceiling.  
  
"Nope," Mr. Olivander said. He plucked the wand from her hand, and replaced it with another.  
  
This time when Eiez waved it around, the books on the walls began to fly around like birds. Once again Mr. Olivander took the wand and replaced it with another. Eiez waved it. Nothing happened. Then they heard it, a low rumbling noise that was steadily getting louder. The shop began to shake and dust rained down from the ceiling.  
  
Mr. Olivander looked around worriedly, "Definitely not!" He pulled the wand out of Eiez's grasp, and the shaking stopped.   
  
Once again he went into another room. He must have been gone for 15 minutes when, at last, he appeared again. He was carrying a very dusty black box with intricate gold scrawlings all over it. His wrinkled face was a mixtures of fear, and hope. He pulled the lid off gently and lifted out a light colored wand. Something was different about this wand. All the others had been straight. This one, however, had a curve to it.   
  
"Here, try this one." Mr. Olivander held the wand out with shaky hands.  
  
Eiez gently took a hold of it and waved it around. A gust of wind hit her, and a large hot pink firework shot out from her wand. Many more followed after it. Mr. Olivander looked perplexed.   
  
"Hmmmmmm..." was all he said. "Well you did choose a very good wand, or at least, the wand chose a very good person. That wand is 11 3/4 inches. With a core of a feather from a blue owl, and..." Mr. Olivander stopped there.  
  
"What?" Eiez asked.  
  
"Powdered basilisk tooth. Do you know what a basilisk is?"  
  
"Isn't it one of those really big snakes, and if you look at it you'll die... right?" Eiez said.  
  
"Yes." Mr. Olivander said, looking Eiez over.  
  
'What is a blue owl?" She asked timidly.  
  
"A blue owl was a very magical creature. It had extraordinary powers. It's been extinct for quite some time now. This was the first wand I ever made. Do you see the curve in your wand?" Mr. Olivander asked.  
  
Eiez nodded her head.  
  
"Your wand is curved because of the basilisk tooth. I'm not sure why the basilisk tooth made it curve, but it did. I have never used basilisk tooth in any of my other wands. So, even though no two wands are alike, yours is truly unique." Mr. Olivander said smiling. "That will be 9 galleons please." Eiez paid and then left.   
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
It was already dark outside, and not many people were around. She walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, enjoying the peacefulness night brought. Once inside Tom offered to have someone carry her purchases up to her room. Eiez declined again. Once inside her room, Eiez flopped down onto her bed.  
  
"Whew! What a day!" Eiez said tiredly.   
  
It wasn't until she got up to pack her trunk an hour later, did she notice that there was something large covered by an emerald green sheet sitting in the corner of her room. Eiez walked over to it, and pulled the sheet off. Underneath it was a large owl, that had sky blue feathers, and large violet eyes.   
  
'Oh my gosh!' Eiez thought, 'Mr. Olivander told me these were extinct! It must be very rare, and the last one living anywhere. Who would give me such a precious gift?'  
  
  
There was a note attached to the cage. It read:  
  
  
Thought you might need one of these.  
  
  
And that was it. It didn't say anything else. It wasn't signed either...  
  
  
  
  
So who's the owl from? I'M NOT TELLIN! NA NA NA NA!!! Anyways, I hope you all like it so far! Please review, it's not like I've got 100 reviews on this or anything. I've only got 2 and they're both from the same person. So please review, I really want to know what you all think. It only took me about a week to write this. But I'm not sure how long it will take me to write chapter 2.   
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
